


We’ll Never Be Royals

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Creek Week 2020, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, canon complient, what is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: CREEK WEEK — DAY 3: ROYALSTweek keeps playing Royals by Lorde, and Craig has pretty much had it.DOMESTIC FLUFF <333
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44
Collections: sp creek server does creek week 2020





	We’ll Never Be Royals

**Author's Note:**

> THANK U SO MUCH TO @JEWBOYKAHL FOR PROOF EDITING THIS AND MAKING IT 1000X BETTER W THEIR AMAZING EDITING SKILLS. THANK YOU ALSO TO @TWEEKSCOFFEEBEAN FOR ALSO BETA READING AND OFFERING ALL OF THE SUPPORT AND LOVE AND POINTING OUT MY DUMB TYPOS
> 
> THANK U ALSO TO THE CREEK DISCORD!!!!!!! LOVE U ALL!!!!!!!!!! THANKS EVERYONE!!!!!!! 
> 
> Sorry 4 the caps

Craig has just about had it.

He knows Tweek listens to songs on repeat sometimes, but this is getting out of hand. He has been humming and singing the song all weekend; playing it over and over again on their Amazon Alexa. 

_ I’ve never seen a diamond in the flesh _

_ I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies _

_ And I’m not proud of my address _

_ In a torn up town, no postcards envy _

He feels like he is back in 2013 again when the song was on every single radio station, on every single soundtrack, and followed him through the mall and various stores around town. He thought he escaped the song when its popularity finally simmered down in 2014. 

Tweek is a big Lorde fan. He listens to her frequently. Craig enjoys her music too. She is talented and relatable; he also feels like he grew up with her, being the same age, but Royals has always been his least favorite song due to it being wildly overplayed. In fact, Craig did not even like her at first because of this. He was so fucking over the song Royals back in 2013, and is again now.. Tweek got him to listen to her other music, though, and he actually realized he really liked her.

Tweek didn’t listen to the song Royals either much before this previous weekend — also traumatized from how excessively it was played in 2013. But then, this previous weekend, seven years apparently long enough to reset his attitude, he fell in love with the song.

This is not the first time this has happened. Whenever Tweek finds a song he loves, he plays it until he hates it. 

After Tweek played it three times in a row, Craig makes a comment. “You sure are playing this a lot, babe.”

Tweek glares at him. “It’s what my brain wants, okay? Is that so wrong?” He asks. “Do you want me to put earphones in? I just really like the song. It makes me happy.”

Craig says no, obviously. He does not want him to put earphones in, but now, three days later, the song is still being played on repeat throughout their apartment — he is not so sure he agrees with this previous statement.

He walks into the living room where Tweek resides, the refrain playing over again for the hundredth time in the past 72 hours. 

  
  


_ And we’ll never be royals (royals) _

_ It don’t run in our blood _

_ That kind of luxe just ain’t for us _

  
  


Craig relates to the lyrics enough, always has. They grew up in South Park, a town run by middle and lower-class families, with the exception of Token. His parents did not make much, nor did Tweek’s; constantly on the edge of having to sell their shop due to the Harbucks opening up in town. They weren’t poor, but they definitely did not live well off, shopping exclusively at J-MART, Craig’s family eligible for food stamps that his mother was always too embarrassed to actually use. Even now, he and Tweek have their fair share of struggle. Craig has a good job as an Engineer Analyst, but it’s less than what his dad  _ thinks _ he makes. Not much is left of his paycheck every two weeks after the student debt he has to pay off, along with the seemingly endless list of other expenses these days. So, Lorde is right, they will never be royals, but Craig is fucking tired of hearing her remind him every second of the day.

Tweek is sitting on the couch with his laptop in his lap, probably working on some homework. Due to Tweek’s anxiety and uncertainty towards school, he has taken longer to reach his degree of Music Education. It’s part of the reason they moved to Chicago, nowhere in Colorado offers this type of degree. He wants to be a music teacher, possibly at an elementary school. Craig knows he will be amazing at it.

Tweek has his tongue out, proving he is hard at work, a telltale sign for the blonde.

He does not even seem to notice Craig enter the room until Craig takes a seat next to him on the couch. “Hey babe,” Craig says. 

Tweek keeps his eyes on the laptop screen as he responds, “Hey, babe.” 

“Hey, so,  _ babe _ , I think the neighbors might be getting sick of this song, yeah?”

This grabs Tweek’s attention. He glances over, eyes locking onto Craig’s. “The neighbors are getting sick of it or  _ you’re _ getting sick of it?” Tweek asks, his fingers halting in their movement of the keyboard. There is a hint of teasing in his tone.

Craig stares into his boyfriend’s eyes, clueless as to what to say. He can’t tell him he is sick of the music he plays on repeat without hurting his feelings. “Yeah, you know, it’s just — the walls are so thin.”

“You think I’m really playing it  _ that _ loud?”

“I don’t know. In case you are, maybe change the song?”

Tweek just stares at him with a hard stare and strict line across his lips. “I know it’s not the neighbors who are annoyed, Craig. If you want me to put in headphones, I will. Just tell me, don’t make up some story.”

Craig frowns. “OK. Fine. Will you put on headphones?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.”

They stare into each other's eyes a long moment; the song coming to its end. Tweek does not tell Alexa to play anything else, nor to play it again. Instead he sets his laptop on the coffee table, switching it out with the headphones. Craig watches as he attempts to untangle them.

“Why do you like the song so much?”

Tweek is focused on untangling the headphones. “I don’t know,” he confesses. “Maybe just, like, the nostalgia. I feel like stuff was so simple when this song was popular.”

Tweek is struggling with the headphones. “You want me to…?” Craig offers, putting his hand out to his boyfriend. Tweek shoots him a smile of appreciation as he passes them over. Tweek never is great with untangling wires, yet always the one to tangle them. Craig begins to work on it himself.

“I just feel like life is so complicated now. I mean. I feel like I’m happier; getting away from my parents was a fucking blessing, but I don’t know — I miss it. I miss the simplicity of going to high school, sharing classes with you, and just spending so much time fucking around — I feel like life is so serious now. Being an adult is just…  _ rough _ .” 

He looks up from untangling the headphones. He sees Tweek is frowning. He frowns at  _ that _ . He puts the headphones down on the coffee table and brings his arms around Tweek to bring him closer to himself, wrapping his hands around his chest and setting his chin on the top of his blonde head. “I know, honey. I miss it too sometimes, but we live together now, and that’s pretty sweet.”

Tweek holds onto his arms and leans into him. He lets out a sigh of content; “Yeah, you’re right… but I don’t know. Sometimes I still feel like I miss you.”

Craig admits he thought living together meant he would see his boyfriend more but that does not seem to be the case. Craig works Monday through Friday, 9 to 5; fitting the stereotype of the American Dream. Tweek works, too, as a barista at a coffee shop a couple blocks down from them. He unfortunately always has to work weekends, the days Craig is off, and occasionally has the night shift during the week. Then, when he is not working, he often has homework to do. It feels like they never have time to go on  _ actual _ dates, the adventurous side of them from high school somehow lost over the years due to lack of time.

“I miss you too, honey,” Craig kisses the top of his head. “If I could take you to work, I would.”

Tweek laughs. “I don’t know if I would go, though. What you do seems super boring. No offense.”

“ _ I’m _ not enough for you?”

“Of course you are,” he tightens his hold onto his boyfriend, turning his head to him so he is meeting him in the eyes. “It’s not like that, I just —,” 

“I’m just messing with you, Tweek,” Craig grins, fondly looking down upon his boyfriend’s scowling face, his lightly freckled nose lifting up in offense. “I love that I can still do that after years of being together.”

“I don’t. You’re an asshole.”

“And yet, you don’t leave me,” he squeezes his boyfriend more tightly, bowing his head down into his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Maybe I should.”

Craig frowns and picks his head up. “Now who is the asshole?”

“Still you,” Tweek twists his head again over at him, satisfied and smiling. His green eyes are glowing with admiration and love. Craig grins and pushes forward to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a chaste kiss.

Tweek maneuvers his body around in Craig’s hold, his neck beginning to ache from the prior angle. He grabs onto the sides of Craig’s face, deepening the kiss, turning something chaste into something a little more heavy.

Craig cannot believe that the person he was coerced into dating at 10 years old is his perfect partner. He honestly feels bad Asian girls can’t set everyone up with the love of their life.

Before entering the territory there is no way coming back from, Tweek pulls away and gazes into Craig’s hazel eyes.

“Can I turn on Royals while we make out? I just — god, it’s just stuck in my head.”

Craig lets out a chuckle and shakes his head. He sighs but says, “Fine. But only one more time, I mean it.”

Tweek beams at him, and Craig is not sure he could actually say no to that face if he  _ did _ ask again. Hopefully he won’t.

“Alexa, Play Royals.”

Tweek leans in again, kissing his boyfriend deeply, meeting him where they left off.

“Royals by Lorde From Spotify.” Alexa says.

The song starts up again. 

  
  


_ I’ve never seen a diamond in the flesh _

_ I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies _

_ And I’m not proud of my address _

_ In a torn up town, no postcards envy _

  
  


The song seems a little less annoying before; drowning out behind the presence of Tweek’s lips on his own.

  
  



End file.
